Senju Hari
by The Heart Wants
Summary: Senju Hari is the son of Senju Yuri otherwise known as Lily Evans during a long term S-ranked mission to spy on the Wizard World. With the prophecy hanging over their heads, Yuri has the Yonbi sealed within her son to give him the advantage. Magic Chakra Alive!Kushina and Lily. Jinchuuriki!Harry. Pairing undecided. NO yaoi.


Author's Note: With Slaves of Konoha having been deleted and moved to AFF, I'm forced to start somewhat anew. A 'Clean' version of sorts, which would just kill my muse if I was trying to write two identical versions of the same story, so I'll be tweaking it in this, Hari Senju-Uzumaki. Yeah, I'm going to have to start ALL OVER AGAIN! Oh well, should be interesting, maybe.

Now, let me see just what I can make happen.

* * *

_**Hari Senju**_

_**Prologue**_

_**The Best Laid Plans**_

* * *

Lily Evans, or as she was originally named in her home city of Konohagakure, Senju Yuri, smiled sadly as she watched her fifteenth month old child play with his toys on the plane seat next to her. The false life she and James Potter had collaborated on had crumbled the night before when the little cottage in Godric's Hollow had been attacked by Voldemort. Her green eyes closed as she turned her head from her child slightly and sighed. It seemed her child was doomed to be under the shadow of one snake like figure or the other.

She had always known about James' little infatuation for her, and had used it in her mission from the Sandaime Hokage and later Yondaime Hokage to spy on the magical world. When Severus had travelled to far down the Death Eater path for her cover to follow, she had arranged his little meeting with James and riled both of them up until Snape had used the word 'Mudblood' in front of a crowd. It had been easy enough to sever ties after that.

When she had needed a husband to cover her impregnation by Orochimaru, James had been there to pretend it was his own. They had even used spells to make her son, who was legally named Hari Orochi Senju, to look more like the glasses wearing man. Though with his death the spells had fallen away, leaving her snake like child exposed to the world. Luckily she was good with charms and had masked him back over for the trip home.

Voldemort had attacked the night before, believing Hari the child of some witless seer's prophecy who had drunk one too many bottles of sherry before her job interview. It hadn't helped that Albus Dumbledore had believed the same. She was touched that James had loved her enough to die for her, not knowing that the 'Lily Potter' in the home at the time had been a Kage Bunshin while the real Yuri was out under a henge getting candy.

Of course, magic worked in odd ways. Her clone had expressed her own love for her baby before her 'death' and had sacrificed herself for the original's son, thus protecting him from Voldemort's killing curse. Even though the spell had backfired, it had blown out half of Hari's nursery and left him with the lightning bolt scar on his brow. Of course, Yuri had recognized the scar almost immediately from her class in Ancient Runes, Sowilo, the symbol of the Sun, of wholeness and success.

The red headed woman could have cursed at the thought that Sybil Trelawny had created a self fulfilling prophecy. Because she had said it and some unknown Death Eater had heard it, it was coming to pass. The Dark Lord had marked her son as his equal. '_Well, to hell with that_,' she thought with a glance toward her baby boy. '_He won't be Tom Riddle's equal, he'll be his better, I'll see to that_.'

By some unknown curse Hari's fate was now linked to that of some British wizard, the son of a former shinobi and still kunoichi of Konoha was fated to clash with some upstart wizard. Well, she knew ways around that, especially if her cousin had anything to say about it. After the third shinobi world war, Kushina and her boyfriend had fought Iwa's Jinchuuriki, Roshi and had managed to capture the Yonbi within a Sake Bottle. She knew if word got out about her plan, Hari's life in Konoha would be miserable, but she had seen the devastation magic could cause and wouldn't let her child fall victim to it.

She knew Dumbledore meant well, but the man only looked at the 'Big Picture'. He saw the survival of the wizard world, not her son and thus he was a liability. Even if Hari did go to Hogwarts when he was eleven, which she would fight against, the addition of a biju while he was still young would let him give him an edge. Especially after she had learned the truth of Magic and Chakra as being one in the same, a biju would give her son an edge like none other if he could control it.

With another smile at her son, she settled in for the long flight to Japan and the Jonin guard that would escort her home. Sometimes it did pay to be to still be a genin if on an S-rank long term mission.

* * *

The return home had not gone the way Yuri had thought it would. Konoha was in a state of high alert and mourning after an attack by the Kyubi, something she had thought of as impossible after it had been sealed inside Kushina. She couldn't help but stare at out of what was once again the Sandaime's office at the rebuilding efforts of the city. "I don't understand, Hokage-sama. How could the Kyubi get free? Kushina and Minato had planned for nearly every outcome; they told me so when I visited this summer."

The older man stared at the red head and puffed on his pipe for several long seconds. "Yuri-chan, that knowledge is now an SS-ranked secret," he explained after a few seconds. "With the village in turmoil, should Naruto's father be discovered by say, Iwagakure, we'd find ourselves at war again. I've also made it an S-ranked secret, punishable by death for anyone to tell the younger generation of what young Naruto-kun holds. Our cover story is that the Yondaime's final act in this world was to slay the demon."

"As for that night, I only have Kushina's testimony. A black robed figure baring an orange mask and the sharingan appeared and used his eye to draw the Kyubi from its seal before placing it under a genjutsu to attack the village," he explained sadly. "Before you ask, Naruto-kun's new status as a Jinchuuriki was made known to the council, they demanded to know the truth and after my own battle with the biju and the death of Biwako that night, I didn't have the will to lie. Someone though spread the news to the villagers even after I said it was mutiny to do so. We haven't found who the perpetrator was yet."

"Why not send them all to T&I until someone confesses," the red head asked as she gently rocked her sleeping infant against her breast. Hari had been worn out after the weeklong trip it had taken to get home and was out like a light as soon as she had stopped moving. "If someone is willing to break the law of the Hokage, we must find out who it is before such insubordination can spread like a poison."

"There has been enough death, Yuri-san," the Hokage said with a slight narrowing of his eyes. He pulled his hat down further on his head to hide his eyes as he sighed again. "The civilian side of the council, lead by my old colleague, Danzo, wishes to weaponize the boy. Luckily the shinobi side out ranks them, and thanks to Homaru and Koharu we managed to keep Naruto with his mother. I'm an old man, Yuri-chan, after this past month, I don't know how much more fight I have in me."

"So, what of my plans, Hokage-sama," Yuri questioned as her eyes shifted to her sleeping son and back. She had told Hiruzen of her plan to insert the Yonbi into her child in case the wizards came for him, looking for their savior.

"I don't see a problem with it to be honest. Hari-kun's chakra coils are still adaptable enough to do as you wish," he said. "The Senju compound is still standing, thanks to Shodai's Mokuton abilities. I hope you don't mind but I've put Kushina-chan and Naruto-kun up there for the time being. They have an ANBU over seeing their security, and old dog with a personal stake in their safety."

"So, he finally made ANBU, huh," Yuri said with a tired smile at all the information she had taken in. "Very well, Hokage-sama, I will let my cousin and her son live with me and mine for as long as they want or until Tsunade kicks us all out," she said with a smile, knowing full well her other cousin had left the village years ago with no plans of returning.

* * *

The years passed as the two redheaded women watched their children grow up. The plan to reseal the Yonbi had gone well, the biju had barely made an appearance before it was being drawn into Hari's gut, changing his pitch black hair to have a red sheen to it. Over the years the pale child had gained red markings of his great grandfather, Tobirama Senju, as well as black markings around his eyes like Orochimaru's purple markings. His hair also took to standing on end like the Nidaime Hokage's, and the pupils of his green eyes had become like those of a serpent.

Though he and Naruto had become fast friends, separated only by their difference in age, the two's personalities were nearly polar opposites. Hari was a calm child who sometimes liked to just sit beneath the trees in the training yard and think on his studies. He was stoic, and always kept his head held high even as other's looked down on him for being the son of a traitor. He understood full well he wasn't his father, but Hari Senju, his mother's son.

Naruto on the other hand seemed to demand attention at any moment. He pulled whatever pranks he could and dressed in the brightest orange and blue he could find compared to Hari's softer grays and lighter blues.

Despite Yuri's love, she could see that studying for a life as a shinobi, as well as the weight of Trelawney's prophecy she hadn't bothered to hide from her child had taken somewhat of a toll on him. There was a dangerous glint that would appear inside her child's eye, a calmer sort of contemplation with a hint of amusement that one usually only saw in the eyes of an enemy before he struck you down in the most brutal and humiliating way possible. It had even led to a visit to Inoichi Yamanaka to make sure the Yonbi wasn't affecting him.

"The biju is silent, still sleeping off its and Hari's adjustment to one another," Inoichi told Yuri and Kushina after his initial visit. "The boys mind is incredibly meticulous, it's almost like being in the sky and surrounded by clouds," he admitted. "Like a cloud is made up of water droplets, Hari's mind is condensing everything he knows and thinks and speculates about. He is coming to grips with things I wish other academy students would understand, that the life of a shinobi is the life of a killer. However, at his age, it's terrifying how the knowledge is pushing him to think of everything as a threat at times, he's becoming paranoid because of his secret. I would suggest telling him soon."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, as I was writing Hari's description and describing his eyes, I was reminded of a certain other green eyed character I like, Sephiroth, so I thought, why not go with it? A hint of something deranged lurking behind the calm child's eyes, possibly a sealing the Yonbi into the body of someone who's a horcrux? A bit of Voldemort peeking out into the world? Or just a cold Shinobi who knows what his job is? You'll just have to find out, ha ha ha!


End file.
